


The Last

by Taskir



Category: Smallville, The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskir/pseuds/Taskir
Summary: Originally written for LiveJournal's Wednesday100 Drabble Challenge.  Prompt: Crossover.





	

Papa Luthor strolled boldly around his Midnight Carnival, Lucas at his heels. The harpy hissed as they passed its cage, pink feathers puffing in agitation. Lucas flinched.

"Papa, get rid of that harpy!" he pleaded. "What will she do when--"

Papa Luthor swept his arm back, commanding silence. "Fool, be still. No other man in the world holds a harpy captive, and none ever will. She's mine. If she kills me, she’s still mine."

They approached the cage of his latest acquisition. The dark-haired man in the cage sat curled in a corner, but raised his head when Papa Luthor came near. Silently they regarded one another, the caged man's eyes full of contempt.

Papa Luthor only grinned, speaking as much to the man as to Lucas. "Oh, she’ll kill me one day or another, but she’ll remember forever that I caught her, that I held her prisoner. So there’s my immortality." He laughed and continued to the next exhibit.

Unseen by the others, a bald man in a magician's cloak sidled up to the cage. He touched the bars, which glowed a sickly green. "I know you," he whispered. "If I were blind I would know who you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for LiveJournal's Wednesday100 Drabble Challenge. Prompt: Crossover.


End file.
